Convicção
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: ."Sua pequena convicção do certo e do errado vai acabar te matando, Granger.".


**CONVICÇÃO**

Sua pequena convicção do certo e do errado vai acabar te matando, Granger.

Eu falava isso para você, mas você não acreditava em mim. Dizia que eu estava sendo um prepotente egoísta. Eu, de fato, estava sendo um prepotente egoísta, mas isso não fazia com que eu estivesse errado.

_Prepotente, egoísta, louco._

Porra, Granger, não há nada de nobre em esperar que o Weasley, em toda a sua santa lerdeza e burrice, perceba que você o olha diferente. Por Merlin, isso está claro desde que vocês viraram amigos (_pelo menos para mim, que sempre fui observador demais)_ e principalmente agora, depois que vocês brigaram no Baile.

Era a sua noite, Granger, a noite em que um milagre acontecera e você estava até que bonita com aquele vestido e acessórios.

Droga, Granger, o que você ta fazendo com a minha mente?

Quando estávamos sozinhos novamente, repeti a minha frase. Disse que a convicção dela estava a matando. E dessa vez ela não simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora. Venci-a pela insistência.

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, que convicção é essa que você sempre fala?

Dei um meio sorriso, e me aproximei dela, ficando a poucos centímetros da morena.

- Achar que eles só vão gostar de você se você der o máximo de si para eles.

Ela não recuou. Pelo contrário, se aproximou mais ainda, nossos narizes quase se encostando.

- E por que você se importaria?

Abri a boca para responder, mas acabei fechando porque não encontrei resposta alguma. Por que eu me importava? Porque eu tinha uma puta preocupação com o que a Granger sentia ou deixava de sentir? Droga!

O cheiro de hortelã da pasta de dentes que ela usava me desnorteava. E nossas bocas, assim, tão próximas, naquele corredor deserto, me deixava ainda mais confuso.

O que Granger tinha?

Me aproximei mais ainda, puxando-a pela cintura. Beijei-a desesperadamente. Granger no começo relutou, mas depois correspondeu. Pegou em minha nuca, pressionando mais ainda nossas bocas. A outra mão estava pousada delicadamente sobre meu ombro.

Esqueci-me da origem dela, de seu sangue impuro, de sua falta de qualidades, de como ela era uma sabe-tudo-irritante. Naquele momento, ela era só Hermione. E eu era apenas Draco. Sem sobrenomes, sem brasões vermelhos ou verdes.

Afastamo-nos, quase sem fôlego. Ela olhou para os meus olhos, e desvendei em seu olhar tristeza. Sem confusão, sem arrependimento, sem medo. Apenas tristeza.

- Não deveríamos ter feito isso – foi a única coisa que ela disse, antes de sair andando na direção oposta a que eu estava. Andando, não correndo.

Hermione Granger não perderia a razão como perdera no Baile de Inverno com o Weasley. Ela não choraria, não na minha frente. E muito menos sairia correndo pelos corredores da escola com a possibilidade de alguém a ver e perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Acompanhei-a, ficando próximo o suficiente para conseguir pegar em seu braço e puxá-la, forçando-a a se virar em minha direção.

Não sabia o que eu falaria, ou teria que falar, só sabia que eu deveria conversar com ela. Ela se virou, sem relutância, escondendo os olhos.

Com a palma da mão levantei delicadamente o rosto dela até que eu pudesse ver... as lágrimas. Por instinto, limpei as lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos dela e escorriam pelo rosto.

- Não... não... não conte a ninguém – pediu.

Como se consolava uma mulher, droga?

- Me escuta, Granger. Sua pequena convicção de certo e errado vai acabar te matando se você agir assim sempre que acontecer algo que você julga errado.

_Que porra você está falando, Malfoy?_

- Escuta, Granger – tentei usar a voz mais delicada e menos fria que eu conseguia. – Se você gosta mesmo daquele idiota, Granger, fale. Não fique esperando que aquele idiota perceba alguma coisa. Luta pela sua felicidade, Granger.

Virei as costas e fui andando. _Lute por sua felicidade? _Como pude dar aquele tipo de conselho para a Granger? Esperava que ela não escutasse.

Mas não entendia o motivo para esperar isso. Não sentia nada pela Granger. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, sentia tudo.

_Prepotente, egoísta, louco._

_Confuso._

_Hermione._

* * *

**NA:** Fic escrita num momento de desabafo. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews?


End file.
